Dcolemanh's Customised Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rolling Stock He'll Make
Here is a list of trains that Take Along/Take 'N' Play should make. List of Fanmade Take Along/Take 'N' Play Characters Homemade Engines * Casey Junior (American 2-4-0 Tender Engine) (from Dumbo) * Toyland Express (American 4-4-0 Tender Engine) (from Babes in Toyland) * Johnny (American 4-4-0 Tender Engine) (from The Brave Engineer) * Montana (American 4-6-2 Tender Engine) (from Play Safe) * Ivor (Welsh 0-4-0 Tank Engine) (from Ivor the Engine) * Tootle (American 4-4-2 Tender Engine) (from The Little Golden Book Land) * Zephie (from Chuggington) * Jebidiah (American 4-2-2 Tender Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) * Blue (American 2-2-0 Tender Engine) (from Dora the Explorer) * Huey (American 2-2-0 Tender Engine) (from Dora the Explorer) * Tillie (American 4-2-2 Tender Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could) * Toots (American 2-2-2 Tender Engine) (from Porky's Railroad) * Georgia (American 2-4-2 Tender Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could) * Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) * Pete (American 2-4-2 Tender Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could) * The Sliver Fish (Porky's Railroad) * Jason (American 2-4-0 Tender Engine) (from Back of the Knodilke) * Alfred (American 4-4-2 Tender Engine) (from Porky's Railroad) * Cerberus (0-6-4 Tenderless Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Rusty (2-8-0 Tenderless Engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") * Chugs (2-2-2 Tender Engine) (from The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town) * Sir Reginand (4-6-4 Tender Engine) (from Madeline) * Rasmus (2-4-0 Tender Engine) * Glenn (made up Thomas Characters) * Albert * Koko (from Chuggington) * Harrison (from Chuggington) * Hoot and Toot (from Chuggington) * Pufle the Steam Train (0-4-0 Tender Engine) Homemade Rolling Stock *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach, Blue Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Green Coach, and Red Caboose (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express's Blue Coach, Yellow Coach, and Red Caboose (from Babes in Toyland) *Johnny's Mail Car and Caboose (from The Brave Engineer) *Ivor's Gold Coach, Blue Coach, Black Coach, and Green Coach (from Ivor the Engine) *Tootle's Wagons (from Little Golden Book Land) *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land) *Farnsworth's Coaches (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Jason's Coach, Boxcar, and Caboose (from Ducktales: Back to the Klondike) *Alfred's Coach (from Porky's Railroad) *Cerberus's Boxcars and Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Chugs' Wagons (from The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town) *Sir Reginald's Coaches (from Madeline) *Casey Jr's Freight Cars (from Dumbo) Other Characters *Smudger *Flying Scotsman *Frieda *Gina *Etienne *Carlos *Rajiv *Shane *Mallard *City of Truro *Stirling No. 1 *Duchess of Hamilton *Boxhill *Stephenson's Rocket *Iron Duke Video Game Characters *Mario (Tank Engine) *Yoshi (Tank Engine) *Princess Peach (Tender Engine) *Bowser Koopa (Electric Diesel) *Princess Daisy (Tank Engine) *Toad (Tender Engine) *Wario (Tender Engine) *Waluigi (Tank Engine) *Donkey Kong (Tender Engine) *Diddy Kong (Tank Engine) *Bowser Jr. (Diesel Shunter) Thomas and Friends Rolling Stock *Gordon's Green and Yellow Express Coach *Henrietta *Emily's Green and White Coach *Skarloey's Two Blue and Yellow Coaches *Sir Handel's Two Red Coaches *Rusty's Two Red Coaches *Emily's Green and White Brake Coach Real Life Trains and Rolling Stock in Take Along/Take 'N' Play Style The Paignton and Dartmouth Steam Railway *Lydham Manor No. 7827 (G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery of the 1920s) *Trojan No. 4588 (G.W.R. Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Warrior No. 4555 (G.W.R. Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Pullman Observation Car *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Autocoach Bluebell Railway *Earl of Berkeley No. 3217 (G.W.R. Dukedog Class 4-4-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 847 (Southern Railway S15 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 75027 (B.R. Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Sir Vincent (0-4-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Sharpthrone (0-6-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Caboose *Freight Cars *Bluebell No. 323 (Southern Railway P Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Blue Livery) *Baxter No. 3 (0-4-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Red Livery) *Port Line No. 35027 (Southern Railway Merchant Navy Class 4-6-2) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 80100 (B.R. Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 32324 (Southern Railway K Class 4-4-2) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 53 (Southern Railway M7 Class 0-4-4 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 737 (Southern Railway D Class 4-4-0) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 1618 (Southern Railway U Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 541 (Southern Railway Q Class 0-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *Pullman Coaches *Green and Yellow Coaches *Red Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Normandy No. 96 (0-4-0 Dock Tank Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 592 (Southern Railway H Class 0-4-4 Tank Engine) (painted in SE&CR Green Livery) *Camelot No. 73082 (B.R. Standard Class 5mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) North Yorkshire Moors Railway *No. 5 (Lambton Tank Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 80135 (B.R. Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 (W.D. 2-10-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Greene King No. 841 (Southern Railway S15 Class 4-6-0 Tender ENgine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 6619 (G.W.R. 56xx Class 0-6-2 Tank Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Crimson and Cream Coaches *20902 *DMUs *Cabooses *Freight Cars Severn Valley Railway *The Great Marquess No. 3442 (L.N.E.R. Gresley K4 Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in L.N.E.R. Green Livery) *Brown Coach *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *No. 2857 (G.W.R. 2-8-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Red Maroon Coaches *No. 5000 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 8233 (L.M.S. 8F Class 2-8-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 43106 (L.M.S. Ivatt Class 4mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 46443 (L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *Red and Yellow Coaches *Freight Cars *DMUs *Cabooses *Hinton Manor No. 7819 (G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) The West Somerset Railway *No. 4561 (G.W.R. 2-6-2 Prairie Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 75069 (B.R. Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 4143 (G.W.R. 2-6-2 Prairie Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 3850 (G.W.R. 2-8-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 3205 (G.W.R. Collect 0-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Bradley Manor No. 7802 (G.W.R. Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *No. 88 (S&DJR 7F Class 2-8-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Blue Livery) *No. 4160 (G.W.R. 2-6-2 Prairie Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *D0226 *Maroon Coaches *Green and Yellow Colored Coaches *Red and White Colored Coaches *Hymek Keighley and Worth Valley Railway *No. 47279 (L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 72 (U.S.A. Dock Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Hamburg No. 31 (0-6-0 Tank Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 5209 (painted in Blue Livery) *Big Jim No. 5820 (2-8-0 Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *No. 2211 (painted in Black Livery) *No. 43924 (L.M.S. 0-6-0 4F Tender Engine) (painted in Black Livery) *Maroon Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *No. 5920 (painted in Grey Livery) *No. 41241 (L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-2 Tank Engine) (painted in Red Livery) *No. 7752 (G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engine) (painted in Green Livery) *Diesels Category:Dcolemanh